


Witness Protection

by Nova_H_Huntress



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_H_Huntress/pseuds/Nova_H_Huntress
Summary: What happens when you’re stuck in witness protection and you have a very attractive ‘bodyguard’?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Witness Protection

You did not ever expect to end up here. It was almost too much to take in.   
Everything seemed to happen so fast at first, but there you were. A fresh haircut, dyed to a color that wasn’t your own, hiding out in witness protection, trying to lie a life that was given to you, one that wasn’t your own. And to top it off, the ‘bodyguard’ that you’d been assigned was laying naked in the bed next to you, who was also completely naked.   
Technically Dr. Spencer Reid wasn’t a read bodyguard. He was a profiler with the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. But considering your specific situation.. he was the one they wanted to keep an eye on you while waiting for you to testify in court.   
You were pretending to be *Quinn Mathers*, a TA at the community college in the tiny town in Virginia you were staying in. Spencer was the Professor of that class, his story that he’d given up his work for the FBI to become a full time teacher.   
Someone grading class papers had turned into steamy kisses and before you knew it, you found yourself in the bed. You weren’t too surprised, at least from your end. Spencer was incredibly attractive. And that was an understatement. His facial features were sharp and defined, eyes soft. He was awkward and shy and yet also very sure of himself when it came to his intellect. He wasn’t bulky but the muscles he did have were long and lean and you’d caught yourself one too many times, unable to draw your eyes from him.   
“You know we can’t do that again?” His voice pulled you out of the thoughts spiraling in your head. You didn’t even know he was awake. “I’m supposed to be protecting you, I really took advantage of the situation. We could both get into a lot of trouble for this.   
You never in a million years could have dreamt that he’d have found you attractive, you weren’t even a fraction as intelligent as he was. “No one is going to find out about it. And I’m not sorry it happened. It was really good.” It took every ounce of self control not to be at least a little bit upset over what he had said.   
He sighed, sitting up. The blanket fell from his chest, sitting at his waist. “I didn’t say that I regretted it or that it wasn’t good. It just.. it can’t happen again, Y/N.”  
“I can’t live in this house with you for the duration of being stuck here and not do that again.” You bite your lips, looking away from him. “Everything around me is going to shit but that is the first real thing I’ve felt in weeks.”  
You did not want to be pitied. Especially not by him. “I didn’t.. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Do you think I don’t want you? I think about you all the time. Almost every minute of the day. I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I laid my eyes on you, which is completely illogical. I just want to keep you safe. It’s more difficult to do this job if I have emotional connections.”  
Throwing the blanket off your body you straddle his lap. “You think this is illogical?” You ask, grabbing his chin gently to force him to look you in the eyes. “I feel an emotional connection. I refuse to believe that you don’t.” You move your hand around his head to grab a fistful of hair, yanking his head to the side to place soft kissed down his neck, from the space under his ear down to his collarbone. The only response he can muster is moaning your name, your certain he can feel the wetness that’s pooling between your legs.  
With your free hand you reach for his, bringing it up to cup your breast. “Please. I need you.” You whisper to him. He shudders underneath you, as he rolls your nipples between his fingers.   
“You know I can’t stay away from you.” He responds before taking your nipple into his mouth, whirling his tongue around it, alternating between sucking and biting on it as well. The sensation drives you wild and you can’t help the sigh that escapes you as you buck your hips.   
He takes you completely by surprise when he takes his free hand and gently glides his fingers up your thighs, leaving tingles in their place. Spencer continues to glide his fingers, up your core, brushing softly against your most sensitive area. The sensation is almost overwhelming. Your nails dig into his back when he slips two fingers inside of your wetness.   
“Spencer.. Hmmm.” You hum, as he pumps his fingers deeply in and out of your.   
Removing his mouth for your breast, he smiles at you. “Please, say my name again.”  
You moan his name as he uses his thumb to rub you along side the thrusting of his fingers.   
Gently he pushes you onto your back, pulling himself up to hover over you. “I think I’m falling in love you with you, Y/N.”  
Of all the things in the world, you hadn’t expected that. “I think I’m falling for you too. Even though it’s probably not the smartest thing I can be doing right now.. but it’s true. I.. –”  
Smiling highly he cuts you off with a kiss, all lips and teeth an tongues. Pulling away from your mouth, he kissed down your neck, covers your chest in kisses, and makes his way down your stomach. Slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you, he brings his mouth to your core. Licking from where his fingers meet you, up to you sensitive bud. You jerk under his lips, unable to keep from reacting to how good he’s making you feel.   
He continues his licking, moving faster, using more pressure as his tongue circles your nerves. He mind as you thrust into his mouth, pumping his long fingers faster, deeper. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, you pull him closer into you, chasing your peak. His name falls fast and careless from your lips as you unfold.   
When he pulls away from you, your both breathing hard. Reaching out, you take his length in your hand, causing him to jerk.   
“We don’t have to…”  
“I told you, I need you.” You say, as you push him into his back. Crawling back into of him, you slide your hand up and down his member, enjoying the feeling of how hard is is for you. Leaving forward you press a kiss to his lips, biting down gently on the bottom and you lower yourself onto him hard. The sound of his moan is nearly enough to drive you over the edge.   
As he digs his fingers into you ass you lift you hips and thrust onto him again.   
“You feel so good.” He sighs, meeting your thrusts. The feeling of him inside you, hard and fast pushes your thrusts faster. You can’t get enough of him, he can’t get enough of you. The more you slam your hips into his the sloppier it gets. You can’t control yourself. It feels like a rubber band is expanding inside of you.   
He pulls himself out of you completely, you whimper at the sudden empty feeling between your wet thighs. “What are you doing?”  
“This.” He moved you off of him, flipping you around, and pulls you onto all fours by your knees. Lining himself up with you, he thrusts right in. A scream escapes you. He feels so deep, hitting every spot like he knows you better than you know yourself. Every thrust is hard and deep, and the noises falling from him make you feel a certain type of way. Before long you’re pushed over the edge again, screaming his name. After only a couple more thrusts you can feel his release.   
Completely satisfies and exhausted you both collapse into the bed, his head in your chest and your arms around him.   
“I know I could get you into a lot of trouble for this. I’m sorry.” You snuggle your face into his hair. “I just.. don’t know how to stay away from you.”  
Leaving his head up, he reaches up and kisses you gently. “Don’t worry about that right now. We’ll get that figured out.” After just a moment of silence, he spoke again. “In the mean time.. I could use a shower.” He raises an eyebrow at you, and you laugh as you follow him out of the bed and into the bathroom to shower the sweat and body fluids away, truly happy for the first time in a seemingly long while.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Literally I barely mentioned the background story and it’s mostly just smut. I’ve written one smut scene my entire life so I hope it’s not too bad. Enjoy. :) I’ll be back with something new next week.


End file.
